I'm Missing You
by moondreamer101
Summary: You choose you dream and left her, you had hurt her, made her cry,then you'll come back...to love her again.. but would she let you?.. rEaD aNd REVIEW!*UPDATED* seventh chapter!***
1. 1st Installment I'm missing you

A/N:Hi guys

**A/N**:Hi guys! This is a one-shot for La Corda d'Oro…hehehe..Just like I said in my new fanfic 'I'm Perfect-pseudo Guy, am I not?' my two other fanfics, The Quest of the Missing Love and Summer Love Affair would be updated maybe next week 'coz we have our 2nd periodical examination coming this week sooo…..maybe next week,okay? Because Next WEEK is…..dun-dun-dun-dun….our _**SEMESTRAL BREAK!!YAY!!..**_. I think all of my stories would be updated at that period of time, I think… okay,_**READ and REViEW**_!!

--

**I'm Missing You**

--

_** By Kaho14belle**_

_**--**_

_**I miss your love**_

_**Since you been gone**_

_**I find it hard to go on**_

_**--**_

Kahoko's conscience were brought back to reality, apparently she was lying on the grass in the park. She had fallen asleep. But still her earphones are still in their place, yeah, she was sleeping in the park, she didn't care… until that song.. that song.. woke her up..

--

_**But this feeling inside**_

_**And it's making my heart cry**_

_**Cause I'm missing you**_

_**And it's making me blue yeah**_

_**I'm missing you**_

_**But what can I do**_

_**Thousand miles away from you**_

_**--**_

She wanted badly to change the station of her cellphones' radio but her body wasn't her to.

Those words, it stab her like a thousand daggers aiming her heart, her heart that was still bleeding from it's past, her unhealed wounds.

She missed him. She miss everything about him, his face, his hands, all. But she can't do anything for he was miles away..

He chose his music over her. Her heart still aches when she remembers that fateful day.

But all I know

I looked deep in my eyes

I never felt so alone

'I always thought I can get over him. But his face haunts me in my dreams. I thought everything will be okay because I still got my friends, always there supporting me but,.. it's no use' Kahoko thought to herself as she closed her eyes and listened to the song.

--

_**I miss your love**_

_**Since you been gone**_

_**I found it hard to go on**_

_**But this feeling inside**_

_**I just break down and cry**_

_**--**_

' I cried for him every night, my friends told me to forget about him and move on. But it's too hard, I don't know why, why it's hard.. maybe because he had taken my heart with him..' Kahoko wondered again.

She was hooked up with the song and started to sing with it..

_**I miss your love**_

_**Since you been gone**_

_**I find it hard to go on**_

As the song ended, she finished it with tears freely flowing from her closed eyes..

"**I miss you…… **_**Len**_**"**

--

A/N:Yay!One-shot finished!! Who wants a sequel?? How was it good/bad/okay/too angst/ WHATTTT?? Please REVIEW..review/comment/suggestions/reviews and Flames are also accepted!!

Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!!

-moon-


	2. 2nd Installment Home

**A/N**: Hi there! Okay, as I've promised, this is your much-awaited sequel/chapter (for those who had silently requested) and for those who had really voiced out their request, my special thanks to:

_**sweetsunshine299**_

_**michellelf**_

_**pretty K rock**_

_**Xiao Ying Love HIM**_

Yay! Thanks a lot, your reviews motivates me..

Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda d'Oro. Simple as that. and I hate it.. X(

_**Chapter 2: HOME**_

The sun was starting to drown beyond the horizon, around it glazed beyond orange and red that overlap each other and also painted the sky it's orange hue. The sweet clouds float above the mandarin-colored sky, the freedomthey have own, freely soaring above the Eiffel Tower, while the moon was already creeping in the almost twilight sky and the legato wind is starting to cold up the place.

Yes! It's France! a place of ROMANCE, of LOVE, a place where TRUE HAPPINESS can be found but not all of the people there was really happy about it.. the truth is.. _**He's annoyed**_.

"Homesick, aren't we Len?' Hamai Misa asked her son who was drowned in his own train of thoughts while watching the setting sun.

'Was I really homesick?' he wondered, it made his stomach churn.

"I .. No.. not really, mother" he answered politely as ever, also add the word _'emotionless'_ too.

His mother crack a smile on her thin lips. "Oh? Is that so? You don't miss _**anyone**_?" She asked knowingly, she knew that there's always a soft spot for a red-haired girl at his stone cold heart. She knew _**she **_could break her son's steel heart, _**she**_, that could melt his icy barriers he had build around him, like before.. _like before_..

Len turned to look at his mother. _'Is mother high again?' _,he thought as his incredulous mother gave a hearty laugh.

"I'll take that a a yes, I mean your silence, don't worry you'll be with her_, sooner than you thought_, so just sit down and relax" and she went away.

'_When will mother ever stop her craziness?' _he knows her mother had always an ingenious plan and won't be hindered by anything, his father also know that, of course.. but then a song started.. playing.. that stirred up his thoughts and made him listen..

_**I'm staring out into the night **_

_**  
Trying to hide the pain**_

_**  
I'm going to the place where love**_

_**  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing**_

_**  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain**_

'_Did it really pained me, leaving my friends back home? I don't think so, I've known here, I'm a world-renowned virtuoso , I've perfected every techniques I need to know.. but was it worth it to leave the girl I loved with my whole heart' _the young man wondered and it did pained him..

_**I'm going home **_

_**  
Back to the place where I belong **_

_**  
And where your love has always been enough for me**_

_**I'm not running from**_

_**  
No, I think you got me all wrong**_

_**  
I don't regret this life I chose for me**_

_**But these places and these faces are getting old**_

_**  
So I'm going home**_

_**  
Well I'm going home**_

'_It's not the time for me to go home, I should stay her.. for good.. maybe that's much better.. but was that really I want? I don't want to face my consequences back there'_ he thought as the song swelled up in his heart as he imagined a young red-haired girl crying before him, begging for him to stay. His heart stop beating at that fateful day.

_**The miles are getting longer, it seems **_

_**  
The closer I get to you**_

_**  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you**_

_**  
But your love remains true**_

_**  
And I don't know why**_

_**  
You always seem to give me another try**_

"Another try?" he asked no one, then suddenly he laughed, he mocked himself _'Another try, huh?' Is there really a word more pathetic like that in this world? Are you stupid? Are you really that dumb? After all you've done , she might not even let you'_

His eyes remained cold. He doesn't want anybody to see his vulnerable side.. Who was he joking with? another try won't help anything, nothing at all.

.. or so he thought..

_**Be careful what you wish for **_

_**  
'Cause you just might get it all**_

_**  
You just might get it all **_

_**  
And then some you don't want**_

_**Be careful what you wish for **_

_**  
'Cause you just might get it all**_

_**  
You just might get it all, yeah**_

'_I wasn't really careful, I mean it, even though I've perfected every pieces.. I still feel that empty spot inside my heart.. I'm very disappointed to myself.. I haven't found the real perfection here.. I've already had a long long time ago.. and stupid of me, I'd let it go..but with a heavy heart.. that's why I think it's too late'_

" I think it's too late" he voiced out.

"No it wasn't really that too late for you, it's destined" Len looked around and saw his father speaking.

"Father, how long have you been there?" he asked, again back to his old self, as he continued gazing at the scenery before him.

"Not quite long, I suppose"

"What do you mean by saying those words?" he asked.

"I mean, well.. you'll see" his father smiled.

Len turned around and raised one eyebrow. "you'll just see One day" and like his mother, he also went away leaving him tracing up the words and the phrase that kept him confused..

"_Le coeur ases raisons me connait point"_

_**I'm not running from**_

_**  
No, I think you got me all wrong**_

_**  
I don't regret this life I chose for me**_

_**  
But these places and these faces are getting old**_

_**I said, these places and these faces are getting old**_

_**  
So, I'm going home**_

_**I'm going home**_

And then it hit him.. and once in a blue moon, he smiled.

"I'm going….. _home_" (A/N: I'm very sorry to those who had already read this!!! I really forgot this PART!!!!!)

--

"Kahoko, are you ready?" Nami asked her friend.

Kahoko straightened herself and looked at the mirror the nth time "Yeah, I think so"

"Come on, kahoko, we're already late!" Nami almost shouted at the door , almost because it's so embarrassing if Kahoko's mother heard her in their own house.

She sighed.

The door opened slowly, and revealed ared-haired I her golden strapless dress that reach her knees and hugged her body, while her hair clipped to a French twist leaving the end curled.

"Oh, Come on! Kahoko, Hurry up!" she impatiently said

"Okay, just wait me in the living roon, will you?"

Nami once again sighed and went downstairs.

'_I'm nervous! It's the Hamai Misa invited us to her homecoming party.. and it also means one thing… Len..'_ Kahoko wondered and went downstairs, she almost slipped and gratefully Ryotaro was there to support her.

"Ah, sorry, Ryotaro" Kahoko said apologetically.

"Please, Kahoko, focus.."

"Hai" She smiled. '_I'm glad Ryotaro's always there to help me, He is my guardian angel' _but the nervousness she's feeling won't subside.

"Let's go. Let's GO. LET"S GO!" Nami chanted.

"Okay! Okay!" Ryotaro said and started to walk out of the house. Kahoko went to her mother and bid goodbye.

"Mom, we're going now!" Kahoko yelled since her mother is in the kitchen.

"Take care, kaho" came the response.

"Okay Mom, BYE!" and she followed the other two to Ryotaro sleek black car.

--

**On the Party**

"Oh there you are!" someone called to them as they arrived. Kahoko stiffened.

"Hamai Misa, thank you for inviting us, it's our pleasure to be here." Ryotaro said a slight blush visible on his face, while Kahoko giggled at the sight. Nami was busy capturing pictures of the people there.

Kahoko was alert. She's tensed, she kept glancing on left and right side to find any particular man who owns a blue hair, but he's nowhere at sight!

'Oh dear, I think I'm going to faint!' she thought. Kahoko went to a corner near the balcony, where the wide white and gold curtains hide her. But much to her luck..

My fellow readers please start counting with me..

8..

7..

6..

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

"it's been a while… . . . . _**Kahoko**_" the unexpected expected guy was now beside her. Her breath caught up in her throat.

"….Len?" Her heart stop beating because of the nervousness and…. Excitement?

▬End▬

**A/N:**

Hey there! Ehehe..the sequel/chapter finish…do you still want me to continue?? How was it/ good,bad, or okay? If you want me to post the last chapter, just review or PM me, alright??

I want to thak Penny Maine , my own beta, and lilacgirl, they help me to put up this sequel..

**Thanks for READING!!!!! Leave REVIEWSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**-moon-**_


	3. 3rd Installment Broken

**A/N:** _**Hi! I'm once again here with a sequel/chapter of I'm missing you. I don't have the feeling that I had to finish this YET, so that's why it'll still continue, I don't know how many chapters it will take but maybe below six chapters. XP. I hope it's okay…LOL **_

_**I'm very grateful to those who read and much more to those left reviews!!**_

_**-**__**arrayofconnectedness**_

_**-**__**emjhey**_

_**-**__**Xiao Ying Love HIM**_

_**-**__**pretty K rock**_

_**-**__**CherryWalnut**_

_**-Lalala**_

_**-**__**Swift Ninja Layla**_

_**-**__**neko yuki**_

_**-**__**sweetsunshine299**_

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do NOT own La Corda d'oro. Simple as that. Even the songs either.

--

_**Chapter 3- Broken**_

_**--**_

"It's been a while… . . . . _**Kahoko**_" the unexpected expected guy was now beside her. Her breath caught up in her throat.

"….Len?" Her heart stop beating because of the nervousness and…. Excitement?

Len saw her reaction and both of them remembered.

Normal P.O.V.

(Rewind!!)

"Yay! High school days are now over, but my friends, I'll miss them too of course, last but not the least MY Len..sigh.. I wonder why Len-kun asked me to come here" the red-haired girl said to herself as she make her way to the courtyard since the ceremony had already ended some minutes ago, little did she know that the blue-haired teen was already there.

"I wonder what's taking him so long but maybe this could be the moment to tell my▬" she was stopped by a hug from the back.

"Kahoko, I …" someone whispered.

"Len! You scared me, anyways.. I needed to tell you something"

"I going to say something to but you may go first" Len said coolly but then his eyes weren't that cold.

Kahoko stuttered while blushing "Len-kun, I .."

'_It's now or never, Kaho!'_

"Can you still teach your techniques in violin playing?"

Len's face lost it's color while Kahoko blushed 10x the shade of red.

"Kaho, I'm leaving"

"What?! You're kidding, right?" Kahoko's eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, to France, tonight" he said monotonously.

"Bu-But, NO! You can't leave me!" Kahoko said while tears flowed down from her golden eyes as Len turned his back on her. He can't take it when his love cries because of him.

"Please Kahoko,.. I don't want any committed strings to hold me back, and.. I'm not sure if I'm coming back" he started to walk away but a hand held on his shoulder for him to stop.

"Len, please, if you can't love me anymore, just stay" she said, her eyes almost red from crying.

"How can you be so selfish? This is a great opportunity for me to become famous, I must go, and you're wasting my time" he shrugged her hand away from his shoulder walk away leaving the red-haired girl in pain and misery.

▬**End of **_**Rewind▬**_

--

_**Len's P.O.V.**_

'_I hurt her back then, I knew that, maybe that's the reason behind her reaction'_ he thought as he gazed at Kahoko with eyes as big as saucers but deeper in it was a pool of sadness, swirling along with her uneasiness.

"Yo! Kaho!" Ryotaro called to her as he took sight of her and waved his hand as he sat in a table with some of their acquaintances.

Kahoko nodded and faced Len. "Ano. . . Sorry but I need to go there, Ryo-kun is calling me" and she quickly left to the table and sat beside Ryotaro.

_**You look so beautiful today**_

_**when your sitting there it's hard for me to look away**_

_**  
So I try to find the words that I could say**_

_**  
I know distance doesn't matter**_

_**but you feel so far away**_

_**  
and I can't lie **_

_**but everytime I leave my heart turns gray**_

_**  
and I, wanna come back home to see your face and I,**_

cuz I just cant take it!

Len was dumbstruck. '_She seems to choose Tsuchiura than me and it hurts' _he thought as he stared at his lost love.

_**Another day without you with me**_

_**is like a blade that cuts right through me**_

_**  
but I can wait I can wait forever**_

_**  
when you call my heart stops beating**_

_**but when your gone it wont stop bleeding**_

_**  
I can wait I can wait forever...**_

Len turned around and went to the balcony, the smooth wind made his soft blue tresses flutter while his golden eyes darted at the darkness the night had brought along. _'How much did I miss? Are they… dating? Of course, it's too obvious, first-name basis!'_

_**I know it feels like forever**_

_**I guess that's just the price I gotta pay**_

_**  
but when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better (makes it better)**_

_**  
til that day theres nothing else that I can do**_

_**  
and I just cant take it!...**_

"I guess I'm too late to changed things and that's the price I had to pay"

"You are not that late, just a bit, Tsukimori-kun" someone butt in . Len turned around to look where rather to whom did that came from.

"Amou-san! Still hasn't changed, determined to nose on someone else business, I believed"

"The one and only" she said winking "Anyways, like what I was saying a while ago, They. Are. Not. Dating. Period., they were just, somewhat close, like a brother-sister thing, you know"

Somehow, Len felt relieved.

"And how can you say that? And do you really think it was Kahoko I was referring to awhile ago?" Then suddenly, Len covered his mouth with his right hand, his eyes widen in shock. _'What have I said?!'_

"AHA! There's no point denying it, Tsukimori-kun! At last I've finally got you!!" Nami said while grinning evilly.

"It's none of your business"

"Oh? Are you telling me the truth? What's with the first-name calling, huh? Tell me" her eyes sparkling as he neared to Len. (A/N: She doesn't know the Len-Kaho relationship, 'coz they wanted it to be a secret)

"Yes, I am. If you're thinking that I like her, then you are wrong" after his words, he quickly glanced to a certain girl who was seemed to be spacing out.

_**Another day without you with me**_

_**is like a blade that cuts right through me**_

_**  
but I can wait I can wait forever (I can wait forever)**_

_**  
when you call my heart stops beating**_

_**but when your gone it wont stop bleeding**_

_**  
but I can wait I can wait I can wait forever...**_

"Ouch!, that hurts you know!, you hadn't really changed even a bit, cold-hearted as always, I wish someone can melt your heart, because it's too lonely to be alone when you are old" Nami stated, her hands placed on her waist, they looked like a mother scolding his son.

"Hn"

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't butt in on someone's business, but sometimes some people had to be manipulated in order to attain their goals, and I'm telling you, you should really apologized to her because of your very dumb farewell speech on the courtyard, which was very ideal for a graveyard, no offence, Tsukimori-kun, she might still consider it if you are really sincere" she said, her voice changed from menacing to a serious tone.

"You.. You were there?!" Len asked, astonish.

"Why of course, for some other reasons though" she said smiling.

"So well, I need to go back there and do my job, see yah!" Nami said and walked away.

▬Len's P.O.V.▬

_**-Flashback-**_

"Oh? Are you telling me the truth? What's with the first-name calling, huh? Tell me" her eyes sparkling as he neared to Len.

"Yes, I am. If you're thinking that I like her, then you are wrong"

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"I don't like her, because I _love her_"

▬End of P.O.V.▬

'_It still hurts. A lot.'_

"Kaho. Earth to Kaho!" Ryotaro waved his hands in front of the bewildered girl.

"Uh. Huh? What is it?"

"You're spacing out, care to tell me what's running on your mind?" Ryo asked seriously.

Kahoko fidgeted uncomfortably, thinking if she'll tell him about _that fateful day_..

"Erm.. It's nothing serious" she smiled but it can't hide the fact that she's troubled.

Ryotaro doubted it, she knows this girl but still he agreed. "Alright, maybe someday you'll tell me about it" he said and then someone make him turn his attention to that person.

_**The broken clock is a comfort**_

_**it helps me sleep tonight**_

_**  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow**_

_**from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting**_

_**though i still have my doubts**_

_**  
I am damaged at best,**_

_**like you've already figured out**_

Kahoko was left again on spacing out. Her eyes surveyed the dance hall, some were dancing to the blues being played, but most of them were chatting, but her gazed fell on the blue-haired young man staring at her from the balcony. Their eyes which were filled with emotion stared at each other God knows how long. And that freshens the unhealed wounds from the past of her broken heart.

A single teardrop fell from her eye.

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing**_

_**  
With a broken heart that's still beating**_

_**  
In the pain is there is healing**_

_**  
In your name I find meaning **_

_**  
So I'm holdin' on**_

_**I'm holdin' on**_

_**I'm holdin' on**_

_**  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

She didn't know what happened, awhile ago she was spacing out, next thing she know, Len was dragging her to a sound-proof practice room.

"Le-Tsukimori-kun, what's the meaning of this?" innocent Kahoko asked.

"We need to talk" Len said as he faced her.

"There's nothing for us to talk about"

"Yes, there is" Len insisted, but the words were plain cold.

"There is none, now, will you excuse me I need to go back▬" she was cut off by Len who blocked the door.

_**The broken locks were a warning**_

_**you got inside my head**_

_**  
I tried my best to be guarded**_

_**I'm an open book instead**_

_**  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes**_

_**  
That are looking for a purpose**_

_**they're still looking for life**_

"Kaho, listen to me, I'm back for good, please make me yours again, I love you, I swear, and I'm really sorry about what I've said before" his eyes were softening as he said those words to her, but Kahoko remained calm, _**unmoved**_.

"I can't do that, I have a new life, I can't take risks anymore" she said while looking him in the eye.

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing**_

_**  
With a broken heart that's still beating**_

_**  
In the pain is there is healing**_

_**  
In your name I find meaning **_

_**  
So I'm holdin' on**_

_**I'm holdin' on**_

_**I'm holdin' on**_

_**  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

"Please let me go, you'll just get hurt, I've …moved on, I'm happy on my new life now, please don't interrupt"

"Is that what am I to you? An interruption? A distraction? And I felt there's this feeling like I don't know you anymore" he said taken aback by her words.

_**I'm handin' on another day**_

_**  
Just to see what you will throw my way**_

_**  
And I'm handing on to the words you say**_

_**  
You said that I will be ok**_

"I'm afraid…_yes_.." the last thing she had said as she run past Len and headed to the door.

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm barely breathing**_

_**  
With a broken heart that's still beating**_

_**  
In the pain is there is healing**_

_**  
In your name I find meaning **_

_**  
So I'm holdin' on**_

_**I'm holdin' on**_

_**I'm holdin' on**_

_**  
I'm barely holdin' on to you**_

_**The broken lights on the freeway**_

_**left me here alone**_

_**  
I may have lost my way now**_

_**haven't forgotten my way home**_

▬**End** **of Chapter**▬

**A/N: **

_**Am I evil? I think not, LOL!!, another cliffy!! Or was it a cliffy? I'm not really sure about this chapter so I'm asking for your opinions guys!!! Was it good, okay, bad?? Too OOC?? You're reviews will just tell me if I had to continue this.. or not..i'm very sorryto the wrong grammars and spellings you had found on this chapter since it was NOT beta-ed and was NOT proof-readed. I'm very sorry!!**_

_**Thank you for your support!!**_


	4. 4th Installment Barriers

**A/N:** _**Guys! It's been a long time!!, lol!! 3 weeks not updating is really long, and I'm so sorry about that since my head still stuck up with the last last week Skirmish competition, GOD,it really was a brainwasher, I'm telling you. And writer's block is on the move, my there are so many bad news.. My mp4 is not here at the moment, it's somewhere in Laguna right now, it's hard for me to write songs and apply them at the story since I need to listen to it for more than 3 times! XP!**_

_**OMG!! So long author's note!! Sorry!! Here's the 4th chapter hope you like it, I apologize if it not your expectation… the thank you list is on the end of chapter..**_

_**REVIEWS/COMMENTS/SONG SUGGESTIONS/CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS/FLAMES AND ICE REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOME AND GREATLY APPRECIATED!!**_

_**D I S C L A I M E R: **_I do NOT own La Corda d'Oro. Even the songs either. And I hate it.

_**--**_

_**Chapter 4-Barriers**_

_**--**_

"The wind is differently cold tonight, isn't it, Kahoko?" Ryotaro asked as he walked her to her house's doorstep.

But the girl seems to be spacing out. Not even the 'freezing' breeze of air spook her own train of thoughts.

"Kahoko, what's wrong? You've been acting strange from the party till now, tell me" he asked seriously, stopping on his tracks, it's his best friend we're talking about so he really acts like that.

'_Should I tell him? Or not? But..'_

Judging from her facial expression which turned surprised, confuse, then worried. _'She really is depressed about something'_ he thought. "I guess you won't really tell me anything about it" he sounded downhearted.

"It's… ano… it's just that, it's really personal and complicated" she reasoned. (A/N: AWW!! This reminds me of episode 16!!)

"But why carry the problem alone?"

"I don't want to be a burden to all of you, and since it's my problem, I'm only the one who can fix it" _'and him, or maybe there's no way to clean this mess'. _She smiled. "You better go home now, it's already late, we still have practice tomorrow for our performance, oyasumi" she reminded as she turned the doorknob.

"Ah, yes! I forgot, 8 am, don't be late, again, oyasumi" he said winking.

Kahoko giggled. "Oyasumi, Ryo-kun, take care" and she closed the door a sRuytaro turned on his feet.

▬_**Ryotaro's P.O.V.▬**_

'_Why are you keeping it from me? I know it's about that stupid Tsukimori!! Darn that guy!!.. let it go Kahoko, don't mind about the past and face tomorrow with a smile on your face'_ I thought as I made my way back to the car.. Mentally praying for her wellness.

▬_**End of P.O.V.▬**_

--

After Kahoko closed the door..

"Okaeri, Hino-chan" Tokiha Mai, said to Kahoko.

Kahoko rolled her eyes "I old you to call me Kahoko, Tokiha-chan"

"And i told you to call me Mai, how many times would I have to remind you about it??"

The two girls laugh. They have been close since their childhood. Mai is her cousin currently residing at their house since her parents went to Paris for a business appointment and she don't want to go since she has phobias with heights.

"Are you still hungry? I'll heat the food if you want?" Mai offered.

"No, I'm full" she lied; she had not even move her food at the party, she just want to rest.

"Okay, your mother is already sleeping, now take a rest" Mai smiled.

"Thanks, I'm going now.." Kahoko went upstairs.

Kahoko went to her room. _'I'm so tired'. _Before going to the bathroom to change, she opened up her stereo but not too loud because her mother was already sleeping. After tuning, she directly went to the bathroom.. looking at the mirror.._ a single tear fell.._

"Why is it so hard???!!!"

Then a melodic voice filled the air…

_**Well I wonder could it be**_

_**  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby**_

_**  
You were dreaming of me**_

_**  
Call me crazy, call me blind**_

_**  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time**_

"That gives sense, after all this time, I'm still suffering from this pain" Kahoko said to her reflection at the mirror.

_**Did I lose my love to someone better?**_

_**  
And does she love you like I do**_

_**  
I do, you know I really really do**_

Kahoko smiled bitterly as she remembered that day "It's not a she, it's an 'it'"

▬_**Flashback**_▬

▬**Kahoko's P.O.V**.▬

"We need to talk" Len said as he faced me.

_**Why does it hurt whenever I see him?**_

"There's nothing for us to talk about" _**What does he want from me?**_ (dense,maybe?)

"Yes, there is" Len insisted, but the words were plain cold.

_**Why does he keeps on insisting? Doesn't he even care about me? My life? My peaceful life?**_

"There is none, now, will you excuse me I need to go back▬" I stop when Len blocked my way.

"Kaho, listen to me, I'm back for good, please make me yours again, I love you, I swear, and I'm really sorry about what I've said before" _**I noticed his eyes soften a he spoke but… what about me? Why does he have to come back again?? Yet I'm so confused**_.

"I can't do that, I have a new life, I can't take risks anymore" _**I said, I have to give my hardest to say it to him while looking him in the eyes.**_

"Please let me go, you'll just get hurt, I've …moved on, I'm happy on my new life now, please don't interrupt" _**That's right, go on without me, I know it's for the best.**_

"Is that what am I to you? An interruption? A distraction? And I felt there's this feeling like I don't know you anymore" he said and it _**pained me**_.

"I'm afraid…_yes_.." I'm _**still the old Kahoko but.. Things change and people.. Changed.**_

▬_**End of P.O.V.▬**_

▬_**End of Flashback▬**_

_**Well hey**_

_**  
So much I need to say**_

_**  
Been lonely since the day**_

_**  
The day you went away**_

"I have so many things to say to him.. but.. it's too late there's too much at stake"

_**So sad but true**_

_**  
For me there's only you**_

_**  
Been crying since the day**_

_**  
The day you went away**_

"I admit, until now, I'm still crying inside, and that my heart hadn't still healed any of its wounds from the past" she said while looking at the floor, biting her lower lip to suppress the tears that might come out any minute.

_**In the doorway with your case**_

_**  
No longer shouting at each other**_

_**  
There were tears on our faces**_

Then Kahoko cried "This is stupid."

_**And we were letting go of something special**_

_**  
Something we'll never have again**_

_**  
I know, I guess I really really know**_

"My love for him still remains but somehow it can't get away from it's nightmares of the past, it's like it had been stepped upon by thousands of people though the real caused were just the mere words of _**his**_"

_**Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone**_

_**  
How could I carry on**_

_**  
The day you went away**_

_**  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say**_

_**  
Been crying since the day**_

_**  
The day you went away**_

"It shouldn't be me who must realized it, it's his job, he hadn't even appreciated me, the fact that he chose his music over me, but still.. It's hard to move on.. I even lied to him.." she said closing her eyes in agony.

_**The day you went away**_

_**  
The day you went away**_

"I wonder what would I do if I ever met him again? Wish we never ever meet for a hundred years." She washed herself; changed clothes then went to bed.

"Enough with this feeling, I still need to rest, still have practice tomorrow, have to wake early" she chanted while fixing the clock and turned the alarm on at 7 a.m.

'_I'm so tired.. As well as my heart'_

And she drifted to paradise…

_**But never say never, right?**_

_**--**_

"Is it really over for us? No second chances? Darn it! I can't believe her!" Len said as he punched the poor wall, pouring to it all of the pain that he's feeling inside.. then he leaned to the poor wall..

The opened window made way for the gentle breeze of air that night. The full moon gave it's brilliance, letting people see it's borrowed light that shone across the dark twilight sky as wll as the little stars that gives a final touch at the clear starry sky that night.. but the stillness of the night have to be ruined in order for someone to realize something…

A parked vehicle outside suddenly filled the atmosphere with it's music.. With it's LOUDSPEAKERS, who CARES?

_**Well I don't know how to say this right, **_

_**  
And the words got me choking  
**_

_**I keep hitting this wall,  
**_

_**it's never gonna fall  
**_

_**And we're still broken**_

"Why does that car have to parked here of all places..??"

"But the song is right.. I'm broken , how can I become so stupid"

_**This mountain we've been trying to climb, **_

_**  
it's never ending **_

_**  
Just can't do nothing, gotta do something **_

_**  
'Cause if we don't open up our eyes, **_

_**  
we're just pretending**_

"Why is it that she's too hard to reach now?"

_**Well there's a time for giving up, **_

_**  
Didn't wanna have to say it **_

_**  
All we're doing is building walls **_

_**  
And now there's too many barriers**_

"I can't reach to her, there so many thing that hinders us from each other.. Still.. I can't do anything about it, this is all my fault" he said sighing..

_**Too many locks (locks), too many crimes (crimes) **_

_**  
Too many tears (tears), too many lies (lies) **_

_**  
Too many barriers (barriers) **_

_**  
Oh, just too many barriers**_

"Yes, it's right… too many barriers, and I hate it very much" Len said while now sitting at the floor, his head buried in his hands.

_**--**_

A red-haired girl fluttered her eyelids..

'_It's still dark' _she slept late, she knew that, but a smile crept on her face..

"I waked up early today!!!!YAY!!" she exclaimed.

"I guess, its 6 a.m. right now, better watch the sunrise" she stood up from the bed and made her way to the window, then she took hold of the thick dark curtains….. _**Slowly**_…

3..

2..

1..

"KYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!" Kahoko closed her eyes.. she was blinded by the light, then she quickly took a glance at her alarm clock..

"KYYYAAAAAA!!!!!! It's 10:46 already??!! Ugh… I slept so late, that's why I hadn't heard it rang" she said scratching her neck with a sigh... (A/N: sweatdropped)

"Better start moving"

_**--**_

"We're here, Kaho-chan" Franz von Stresemann, her beloved uncle said.

"Thanks for the ride, Uncle, but I can drive my own car, you know" Kahoko said while getting out of the car with her violin case and into Ryotaro's house porch.

'No sweat for you, my niece, now go, you still have practice to catch up right??" Stresemann reminded.

"Ah, yeah!! Thanks for the ride again!, I'll just call my driver to get me after practice" Kahoko bowed.

"Okay, Ja mata ne"

She smiled at her uncle. Then she faced the door, knocking twice then a maid arrived.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Tsuchiura-sama's waiting for you at the sitting room with Tsukimori-sama"

That caught her off-guard.. "I beg your pardon, who's with Ryotaro?"

Smiling, the maid said "it's Tsukimori-sama" '_Len ?? on Ryotaro's house?!Oh boy'_..

_**--**_

They were nearing at the sitting room...

Kahoko said smiling at the maid "you may go now, I can go by myself, I know you still have other things to do, I don't want to be a burden"

"Thank you very much, Hino-sama" the maid bowed and courteously left.

'sigh'. she entered..

"Ohayou!!" she greeted.

"Ohayou, Hino-san! It's good to see you again" Hamai Misa said with a glee.

"My pleasure"

"So 8 a.m. is now 11 a.m. for you, huh?" Ryotaro teased.

"Of course, not!! I just overslept, you're such a meanie" she pouted while the two pianist laugh.

While the blue-haired guy just stared.. _As usual_…

The stare also caught Kahoko.. The two violinists just stared.. _At each other_..(moon: I'm kind of bored, you see..)

'_This is going to be a long day, hope I can make through it'_ both thought…

"Okay, Tsuchiura-kun, Hino-san, I have an announcement for the two of you" Hamai Misa suddenly said.

_**End of Chapter **_

**A/N:**

**Am I really that evil that God send me bad lucks every time??!!! I apologize for the super late update, and also if this chapter hadn't suited your expectations, IMO, this chapter is for their reactions after the previous event, but I still need your opinions!! I promise I'll make the next chapter with some fluffs and sweet stuffssssss…….. But if you reviewed I'll give hints..or maybe not..**

**We're almost nearing the finale so please stay with me till the end********!! The epidemia of ****twilight ****have now shooked my head, all I think about is EDWARD!!!!..wahh!! WHAT;'S WRONG WITH ME???!!!!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviewers and readers!!**

**The thank you list..**

sweetsunshine299

kururin-chan

arrayofconnectedness

xiao Ying love HIM

yuenying848

aviane13

naomiyukari08▬thanks Naomi-chan for the song suggestion!!!!!

emjhey

deathflame/dan▬la mong umol,danny!!!

xXmImiChU aND sPrIngKiSs03109

little miss clueless –thanks for loving it!!

frozen rose -thanks!!

Daintyran

I dedicate this chapter to …dun-dun-dun-dun…**naomiyukari08**!!! Naomi-chan, thank you very much!! I'm very grateful you're my friend ..and I also entitled it with your song,,, BARRIERS..

THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. 5th Installment Kiss the girl

**A/N: **magandang umaga sa inyong lahat!!(trip lang)** This is the fifth chapter.. hope you like it..Read and REVIEW!!**

**D I S C LA I M E R:** _I do not own La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo even the songs, as well as Mai Tokiha of Mai-HiME and Franz Von Stressman of Nodame Cantabile._

**--**

**Chapter 5- Kiss the girl…**

**--**

The soft breeze made the curtains flew from the sitting room where a grand piano was set on the center and the chairs were on the other side of the room near the wide windows.

…_Tweet…Tweet…_

"Okay Tsuchiura-kun, Hino-san, I have an announcement for both of you." Hamai Misa said cutting the tension and getting their attentions.

"What would that be?" Kahoko asked.

"I guess it's pretty important to see you, the MISA HAMAI, informing us is something." Ryotaro said with his index finger under the chin. (moon: thinking position)

Misa smiled. "We're having a charity concert this week and I'm inviting the both of you to play, sorry for the late notice."

"Umm…" Kahoko looked at Tsuchiura.

'_No, it can't be…'_

"Something wrong about what I've said?" Misa said worried if she had said anything bad.

"Is this charity concert will be, correct me if I'm wrong, on Friday?" Ryotaro asked.

'_If yes, then…'_

"Yes."

"Then today is Wednesday, so it'll be 3 days…" Kahoko's voice trailed, her eyes widening in thought …

Hamai Misa was confused at the two musicians' and Len's reactions.

'_I hope they won't decline my invite…'_

"…"

"Don't tell me…"

"Excuse me, but if you two have a date at that day, its okay." Misa said still confused.

The two blushed beet red.

Len's eyes widened, getting more heated by the minute. His eyes smoldered at the thought.

▬_**Flashback**___

"_Amou-san! Still hasn't changed, you are still determined to nose on someone else's business, I believed."_

"_The one and only." she said winking "Anyways, like what I was saying a while ago, They. Are. Not. Dating. Period. They're just somewhat close like a brother-sister thing, you know."_

▬_**Flashback**___

…_I thought they were just friends?... _Len thought as he glared at the green-haired pianist.

"Are you inviting us to the Annual Charity Concert's Night –SUMMER ENCORE-?" Ryotaro inquired all in one breathe.

"Of course, what else would it be?" Len said while glaring at him.

"I'm just asking!" Ryotaro retorted.

"Um, about that, we have been invited by another person." Kahoko smiled while scratching her neck.

Both Misa Hamai and Len were surprised. "Someone invited you?"

"Hai, Uncle Franz." Kahoko beamed.

"Franz? Are you saying your uncle is Franz Von Stressmann?" Misa asked.

'_Uncle?_' Len wondered.

"Hai!"

"He's your uncle, that French conductor?"

"Yes." Ryoutaro answered for Kahoko. "He invited us before your party."

"I didn't know he's here and that he is Kahoko's uncle…" Len mumbled. He had always anticipated meeting him again with the R.S. Orchestra.

"I see it's been a while since I've seen him in France, I didn't know that he's traveling these days." Hamai Misa said. "Then I'm looking forward to your performance."

"Thank you very much!"

"I thought you were inviting us to another concert at the same day, sorry for misinterpreting it." Ryotaro apologized. '_What a shame!!_' He thought.

"You should have let my mother finish her announcement before butting in." Len snapped.

Ryotaro glared. "Excuse me, I'll just get the scores from the music room." he said and left ignoring Len's statement.

"So Hino-san, what would you play at the concert?" Misa asked.

"It's the Last Rose of Summer."

"Ah, that's a beautiful piece you got."

"Arigatou."

_VRRR!VRRR!_

The sound of Fur Elise was heard.

"That's mine, excuse me." Hamai Misa said, excusing herself as she got her phone and flipped it open while getting out of the room.

"Hamai Misa speaking…"

"_Madame, we have a problem…"_

_--_

BACK TO THE TWO

An agonizing moment was felt at the sitting room.

The first one was just staring into blank space while the other one went to the balcony.

'_Speak up'_

"Kaho-"

"Kahoko-nee-chan!!" both voices said. Len looked around and saw a boy with dark messy green hair just like his brother with a smile plastered on his face.

"Ryoma-kun! Why are you here? Don't you have classes today?" Kahoko asked as the boy walked towards her.

"NAH!! I have to practice for the Kanto Regional's, you know that right?" Ryoma said while Kahoko patted his head.

"I'll just open the stereo here."

"Sure, do as you please." Kahoko replied to the green-haired boy.

He placed a disk of blues and pop music inside and pushed the button 'play'.

The strumming of the guitar was heard.

_**A strangled smile fell from your face **_

_**  
It kills me that I hurt you this way **_

_**  
The worst part is that I didn't even know**_

The song simply enveloped the atmosphere of the two teenagers, lost on their own thoughts.

_**Now there's a million reasons for you to go **_

_**  
But if you can find a reason to stay**_

…_It hurts so much… I know I had caused so much pain onto her, but wasn't it just the same with what I've felt years ago? I was also tortured by those sleepless nights_… Len wondered while shutting his eyes along with his fist.

_**I'll do **__**Whatever It Takes**_

_**  
To turn this around**_

_**  
I know what's at stake**_

_**  
I know that I've let you down**_

_**  
And if you give me a chance**_

_**  
Believe that I can change**_

_**  
I'll keep us together**_

_**  
Whatever it takes**_

…_Of all the songs to be heard with him… Why?.._. Kahoko thought.

She brought her right hand over her chest ceasing her rapidly beating heart.

Then suddenly out of the blue, a pair of two strong arms enveloped her embracing her from behind.

_**You gotta let me inside even though it hurts**_

_**  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see**_

"Kahoko… I miss you… still… my love for you never decreased or had been replaced… it never changed at all." he said while resting his chin on her left shoulder.

_**I know what's at stake**_

_**  
I know that I've let you down**_

_**  
And if you give me a chance**_

_**  
And give me a break **_

_**  
I'll keep us together**_

_**  
Whatever it takes**_

_****_

I know you deserve much better

She gasps… his warm breaths made shivers climbed up her spine.

…_I do not know… I'm so confused of my feelings…. Though I can't help but to feel the fact that his embrace very slowly… warms my heart…_

_**I know that I've let you down**_

_**  
And if you give me a chance**_

_**  
Believe that I can change**_

_**  
I'll keep us together**_

_**  
Whatever it takes**_

"Even if I have to wait forever, I'll be patient and would always be there for you no matter what… forever…" Len whispered on her ear.

He then removed his hands around her as soon as he heard two pairs of footsteps nearing them. As the two pianists entered…

"I'm really sorry Tsuchiura-kun."

"It's okay. It is for the show too." Ryotaro smiled.

Misa turned her attention to Len.

"Len, there was a problem on the schedules for the concert▬"

"…And you needed a violinist?" Len continued, arching an elegant eyebrow.

"No, no…Not a solo but a duet!" Misa said smiling while staring at Kahoko and Len.

'…_oh no…'_ Kahoko thought.

"Isn't it obvious? She wants both of you to take the part of the duet…" Ryotaro said.

…_silence_…

…_Is this for real?? How can we play a duet if I'll keep on pushing him away from me??...Kami-sama, please help me!!..._Kahoko wondered.

Len remained stoic though inside he was glad that he has Hamai Misa as his mother…LOL…

…_more time with her_…

"But…What about Ryotaro's performance?" Kahoko inquired.

"Oh come on, Kahoko! Sure I can manage it." he said winking.

"Um okay." she smiled awkwardly.

"What's the piece mother?" Len asked.

"Oh. The piece? It's Ave Maria." Misa giggled at the reaction of the two violinists.

"Man, that's way too easy for you guys!!" Ryotaro smirked.

--

After a day of practicing, Hamai Misa called it a day and persuaded Kahoko to take her home which the red-haired girl reluctantly agreed to.

"Madame, we're here." the chauffer said as he opened the door for Kahoko and Len went out of the car after her.

"Mother, What's the meaning of this?!"

"Hohohoho… I'll be leaving tonight to Vienna for some important reasons and I'll be worried if you'll have to stay at our house alone so I've decided that you'll be staying the day at Hino-san's house, she already knows and agrees to my _**plan**_, I'll be back tomorrow night."

"What about▬"

"Your luggage is already inside."

"But▬"

"Bye Len!! Take care, son, Hino-san." and the car droved away.

Len sigh… he spoke too soon.

"Come on, Tsukimori-kun, we'll get sick if we stay here longer." Kahoko said and motioned him to go inside.

"Konbanwa, Kaho-chan!" Mai greeted.

"Same to you, Mai."

"Who's the guy? Your man?" Mai whispered to Kahoko as Len stepped in.

"Of course not, just… a friend." Kahoko answered while turning away but Mai noticed the blush nonetheless.

--

**Kahoko's room**

"Was this the best or the worst day of my life?" Kahoko asked herself as she leaned at the windowsill.

"First, we have to be partners for the duet, second, he have to stay here and worst, the bedroom next to mine is the one he uses at the moment, am I jinxed?" she said as she went to her bed and buried her face on the pillows.

--

**Len's room (Guestroom)**

"I shouldn't have thanked heavens yet, I should have seen this coming…" Len said as he leaned at the window.

He sighed, but it can't help.

He smiled at the situation at hand.

--

…Later that night…

The moonlight seeped through the window of the room where a red-haired girl was sleeping peacefully under the bed covers, her hair tangled, some fell to her face, not even knowing that a familiar figure entered her room and sat next to her.

--

"_Man, I can't sleep. Tokiha-san still has her stereo up till this time of night?" _The blue-haired guy said in a pissed off voice.

_**There you see her **_

_**  
Sitting there across the way **_

_**  
She don't got a lot to say **_

_**  
But there's something about her **_

_**  
And you don't know why **_

_**  
But you're dying to try **_

_**  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

He stood up and went out of the room… and silently entered the next door…

_**Yes, you want her **_

_**Look at her, you know you do **_

_**  
It's possible she wants you, too **_

_**  
There is one way to ask her **_

_**  
It don't take a word **_

_**  
Not a single word **_

_**  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

"_So beautiful…"_ he mumbled as he sat near her, his fingers picking out some fallen hair on her face.

_**Sing with me now **_

_**  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

_**  
**__**My, oh, my **_

_**  
Look at the boy too shy **_

_**  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl **_

_**  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

_**  
**__**Ain't that sad **_

_**  
Ain't it shame, too bad **_

_**  
You gonna miss the girl**_

'_Kiss her?' he wondered as he stared at the sleeping girl._

_**No time will be better **_

_**  
She don't say a word **_

_**  
And she won't say a word **_

_**  
Until you kiss the girl**_

'_I don't know…that wouldn't be good...'_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

_**  
**__**Don't be scared **_

_**  
You got the mood prepared **_

_**  
Go on and kiss the girl **_

_**  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

_**  
**__**Don't stop now **_

_**  
Don't try to hide it how **_

_**  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

'_Kiss her… why not?'_ he smirked.

_**You've got to kiss the girl **_

_**  
Why don't you kiss the girl **_

_**  
You gotta kiss the girl **_

_**  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

He slowly closed the gap between her and his…

Slowly…

_**You've got to kiss the girl **_

_**  
Why don't you kiss the girl **_

_**  
You gotta kiss the girl **_

_**  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

_Slower…_

And they met… the other one had its eyes closed while the other one's eyes widened in shock.

--

A/N:

**WARNING**: _HIGH SUGAR CONTENT!!!!_

HAHAHA!!!! Hey guys! I know, I know, I haven't updated like forever..*hides*...I'm hoping that my fellow readers would like this one because I've been brainstorming for it for weeks. And don't forget.. know what I mean...*imagine, from Bicol to Laguna*..Anyway…BELATED.. MERRY CHRISTMAS..AND ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! HAHAHAHA.. I told you…

Okay..SUPER DUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO **naomiyukari08 ** for beta-reading/proof-reading this chapter.. haha.. so many norms..hahaha..thanks for the guides!!! I'll save it for _**future uses**_.

**MY SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

_**emjhey**_

_**naomiyukari08**_- the thanks for the review is different from the thank you for being my temporary beta..lol

_**frozen rose - **_so sorry!!

_**deathflame**_

_**xXmImiChU aND spRinGKiSs03109**_

_**sweetsunshine**_

_**xiLynnx**_-YAY!! My new reviewer!!! Thanks!! Sorry for the not updating soon enough..lol

p.s.

I know I haven't updated my other fanfics here in La Corda D'Oro.. well…I'm just very busy.. and don't worry I'll update them ..next year,..lolzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…..


	6. 6th Installment Sweet Surrender

**D I S C LA I M E R:** _I do not own La Corda D'Oro Primo Passo even the songs, as well as Mai Tokiha of Mai-HiME and Franz Von Stressman of Nodame Cantabile. And I hate it.. very much..and other non-cannonical things here.._

* * *

Chapter 6- Sweet Surrender

* * *

SIGH.

Cold wind rush through the open window of a certain room where a girl with red/orange colored hair faced the computer, fingers flying over the keyboard as she muttered something incoherent.

Then she leaned at her seat while stretching her arms sideways with a mouthful yawn.

"This part is hard.." she said to herself, closed her eyes, tried to concentrate.. "Focus, focus" but got nothing. Nothing to continue it.

"Now what? I want to end this right now, they are so demanding, they had been bugging me, intriguing, annoying, pesting me to update this.. But anyways.. i still love them" she said to no one, then she let out a soft ;laugh.

Then it hit her. HARD.

"YES!! I got it, YAHOO~!!"

The typing series goes on and on until the great star arises from the horizon. Not even noticing her loyal. (moon: or should we say poor).. Stereo staying up late with her, though the master didn't mind.. Since she was busy listening to Yurima's River Flows In You in YouTube while typing.

* * *

Len opened his eyes and stiffened as he felt her move a little that broke the kiss. He stepped backward but almost slip as his foot stepped upon a can.

Picking it up, he examined it under the moonlight. _'What's this? She's been drinking… since when?'_ he thought as he put the can aside.

"What the▬" he said as the sleeping girl pulled his arm, making him fall to her bed and also.. To _**her**_.

"Mmm"

"…" Len was blushing 10x the shade of red as he put his arm on the bed to support his weight and not to crush the red-haired girl. He suddenly went out of balance and fell beside her, silently praying she won't wake up. Yet.

Then, he listened "No sound. Of course there is, but not as loud like the one from my room, maybe"

He sat up and looked around with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe" he mumbled and lies down again beside the red-haired girl, facing her since Kahoko moved to her right side with Len on the other one.

He stared at her peaceful face…

_**I could stay awake **_

_**Just to hear you breathing **_

_**  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping **_

_**  
Far away and dreaming**_

"A background song? Just what I needed…"

_**I could spend my life**_

_**in this sweet surrender **_

_**  
I could stay lost in this moment**_

_**Forever…**_

"I wish we'll be together forever, Kahoko, nothing else, just you and me" he whispered as he caressed her face in a gentle, soothing way.

_**Well, every moment spent with you **_

_**  
Is a moment I treasure**_

"Every moment.. Just like this" he continued with a sad smile.

_**I don't wanna close my eyes **_

_**  
I don't wanna fall asleep **_

_**  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe **_

_**  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

" I just want to be here… with you, right here… right now.."

_**Lying close to you **_

_**  
Feeling your heart beating **_

_**  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming **_

_**  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing**_

"Mmm"

"What are you dreaming about, Kahoko?" he asked to himself as he entwined his hands with hers.

_**Then I kiss your eyes **_

_**And thank God we're together **_

_**  
And I just wanna stay with you **_

_**  
In this moment forever**_

_**Forever and ever**_

He smiled. He should really thank GOD for giving him this moment… _his moment_…

_**'Cause even when I dream of you **_

_**  
The sweetest dream will never do **_

_**  
I'd still miss you, babe **_

_**  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**_

"You are forever mine Kahoko" he murmured as his eyes shut slowly.

"_**I love you, Kahoko" **_

* * *

**Next morning**…

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Sunshine illuminated the room as the sun raised from its bed and also stirring a red/orange colored-haired girl, who was sleeping on the keyboard.

She fluttered her eyelids as soon as the light reached her eyes.. Stretch out and gave out a yawn.

"Man, my body feels so sore" she said then turned towards her window.

"Ah, better get moving before the sun gets the upper hand" Mai washed her face, change clothes then fix her bed.

She picked up her camera and went out. She was about to close the door when she suddenly remembered something.. err.. _**Someone**_..

She smacked her forehead as she completely analyze..

"Kahoko"

* * *

Knock knock

▬_silence_▬

Knock knock

"What kind of a morning person is she?" Mai muttered as she slowly opened the door carefully not to disturb the occupant…s.

Then, there it was, the girl she have been waiting seconds ago to capture the beauty of the dawn at the garden

But there he was lying on her bed… on someone's arms.

"What a liar! Hehe.. But there's still a way to get my revenge, Kaho-chan, by doing … this!!" then there was a flash. She just took picture of the two innocently sleeping people.. Smiling as she took a glance at the two's _**'sweet momento'…**_then walk away smirking.

* * *

A limo suddenly went up the driveway and a tall, old man went out of it and into the house.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, uncle" Mai greeted as she descended from the stairs.

"Ohayo, Mai-chan, where's Kaho-chan?"

"Sleepingggggggggg" she answered with a mysterious smile as she went to the garden.

But the smile was too mysterious that even the Great Conductor was mystified about it… _'something's not right'_… he thought as he went up, climbing the lonnnggggg stairs…….

* * *

**Sometime when Mai closed Kahoko's door**…

"Hey!! What are you doing here in my room??!!" Kahoko yelled at the poor sleeping guy beside her.

"What?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"You pervert!" she yelled then kick him out of bed.

He fell with a loud thud.

He fell lying down and when he sat up, his head got bump to side table (bed table?)… "OUCH!!"

The red-haired girl, feeling guilty about the destiny of the bluenette, gets down and kneeled in front of Len.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she continued to massage the bump on Len's head making him blush.

And then the door opened. And it went unnoticed by the two violinists.

**Epiphany**

_**The door, The Uncle, and the so-called Kiss.**_

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:**

Okayyyy… that's the sixth chapter for you guys, hope you like . Sorry if it's too short for your taste hehe… I just made the last part since it made me really laugh, Naomi-chan replaced the Narnia part with Epiphany…don't sue .

Oh, before I forgot, I just want to recommend Beneath happiness by Heartless Angel Kairi, a friend of mine in Gakuen Alice,I love her suspense…XP.

1)Currently listening to Pachelbel's Canon in D Major in imeem…

I love it!!!!!!! Oh, plz add me there, my email add's on my profle!!! Thank you!

THE THANK YOU LIST

_**Evanette chan**_

_**xiLynnx**_

_**Xiao ying love HIM**_

_**dalin**_

_**emjhey**_

_**sweetsunshine**_

_**xXmimichu and springkiss**_

_**1 frozen rose**_

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Read and REVIEW!!!**

**now listening to Chopin's Etude in E major Op.10 No. 3, Violin and Piano version..a.k.a. Tristesse.. the piece kahoko played for the first selection!!! with Tsuchiura... :3  
**


	7. 7th Installment Moment of Truth

_**auTHORS nOTE... **_

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!_**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do Not and will never own La Corda D'Oro and I have no rights of Mai Tokiha from Mai-HiME and Franz von Stresseman from Nodame Cantabile._

* * *

**Chapter-7** – _The moment of Truth_

* * *

The door opened but it wasn't noticed by the two violinists since they're quite busy on their own 'world'.

..Bleep.

"I knew it."

The two occupants of the room looked at the source of the voice, too shocked to say a word.

"Uncle! No, it's not what you think it is" kahoko said while turning to face her uncle, blushing tenfold.

"Oh no, kahoko, the scene I saw a while ago proves everything" Franz said while smiling or.. Maybe glaring at a certain blue-haired guy?

"But-But it's an accident, I kicked him and he fell form the bed▬"

"Bed? He-He slept here?!" Mai asked while panting running through the st airs to watch the scene , and to get clarifications.

Kahoko blushed madly. 'Oh no..'

"No, we didn't do anything, that's the truth, I swear" she reasoned out.

"I can't just let this pass, kaho-chan" Franz von sStresseman said with a hard voice and went out of the room. Kahoko stared where her Uncle stood a moment ago.

Len just watch the scene. On Kahoko's expense.

_'Amusing'_

"Hey, Kaho-chan, don't worry, everything would be okay" Mai comforted the now helpless kahoko who was still at the state of shock.

Then she turned to Len, the cause of the big mess, and the consequences where just about to start. She glared at him with anger in her eyes. "**YOU!** This was all you're fault, Le-Tsukimori-kun!"

"Oh no, it wasn't mine, Kaho" Len looked irritated, '_Why is this happening again_?', he was agitated by her eager to be answered questions.

"I don't believe you, ugh, what will I do now? I'm pretty sure Uncle have planned something on his French mind, though he don't speak French here… but back to the point, what will I do? Wait here for nothing?! Goodness, you're making my life miserable as it is!!" Kahoko said to herself and also pointing accusation umindingly to Len as he paced left then right.

Mias smiled. "you're right Kahoko, Uncle's definitely up to something , but it's for you're happiness too, I'm fully sure of that, he didn't even like to make you suffer at all, he loves you like a real daughter."

"Kahoko just rolled her eyes.

Then suddenly…the door opened again.

"Hino-sama, Tsukimori-sama, Maestro Stresseman wants to see the two of you at the study' the maid said then went out to finish what she ihave been doing.

"You are so bad luck." Kahoko muttered. Her eyes accusing Len, who in return smirk, but fortunately wasn't noticed by the red-haired gir.

* * *

"This ingenious plan of yours will work, Maestro" Hamai Misa said to the French Condustor.

"Of course, my Kumiko had left me this case, saying that she's happy that her daughter would now be very happy as she already met her soulmate. She went to a dear cousin of ours in Tokyo this morning . As for your son, does he happen to harbor feelings towards▬"

"Indeed he have, I always notice him spacing out every moment as the plane landed at the airport in Paris, and you cn read him like an open book tfrom the day we left for France. He really wsa broken , leaving a crying Kahoko behind" Misa said to the maestro.

"Hmm, then the plan is quite suitable"

"Very."

Then they heard two pairs of footsteps walking towards the study room.

"I guess they really are in for it." And the two musically-inclined persons let out a laugh.

"Uncle, Hamai Misa-san, Ohayou Gozaimasu" Kahoko greeted the two as she entered the grandly decorated study hall, yet she offered a smile, an awkward for this moment.

Len just nod then stake his seat.

They were sitting on a one-seater sofa, all in all four chairs, which were facing each other, Franz faced Misa Hamai while Kahoko faced Len. **There!**

"So…"

"Uncle, what happened this morning is nothing…"

"You don't have to explain, I clearly understand," Franz said with a gentle smile.

"That's why.."

"That's why?" len asked, he felt as if something weird was going on.

"Hamai Misa continued. "That's why, you two , are going to be engaged."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_Hahahahahaha… that's all. Thank you!!!_**

**_Sorry for the long wait, please forgive me… teehee.. okay no song.. nicole1422 asks for the titles of the song.. _**

**_chapter 1- I'm Missing You- Meja_**

**_chapter 2- Home- Daughtry_**

**_chapter 3 - Broken- Lifehouse / I can wait forever - Simple Plan_**

**_chapter 4- Barriers- David Archuleta_**

**_chapter 5- Whatever it takes- Lifehouse / Kiss the girl - ( I forgot the singer of this song...)_**

**_chapter 6- I don't wanna miss a thing - Lifehouse(?)/ David Cook_**

**_there!! hope you enjoyed reading this story of mine!!_**

**_and oh, before I forgot to tell, guys, this is the secong to last chapter of I'm Missing You, so... please tune in for the last chapter!! _**

**Love you guys!!!**

**__rose927__**

Shubhs

Xiao Ying Love Him

sweetsunshine- please log in!!! so lazy...hahaha

xXMimichu and Spring Kiss

frozen rose

xXMoonlight. angelXx

xiLynnx

brockonnet

anna

hanisakura

nicole 1422

thanks for reviewing!! **REVIEW!!**

* * *

_moondreamer_


	8. 8th Installment Feels like Tonight

**Disclaimer: i do not own La Corda D'oro.

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8- _Feels like tonight l_

* * *

"E-Engaged?"

"Yes"

"What are you saying?What do you mean we're engaged?" says you know who. "This is getting absurd". And he's lying.

Franz von Stressemann cleared his throat. "Engaged. My niece have to get back her dignity son."

Kahoko rolled her yees. 'Darn dignity'

"really Len, don't you like the things were happening now?" Misa Hamai smiled to her son.

Len twitched. A vein popped on his forehead. _Mother…_

With a flustered face, Kahoko then said, "I don't think this is the right thing to do."

"Then what are you suggesting, Kaho-chan?"

"Well, I can say that we can forget anything that happened this morning and move on with our lives, so that things will be in their proper place once we perform for tomorrow". Kahoko said while her cheek rested on her pointing finger, oblivious of the funny stares she's getting.

"She's right." Len hated to agree.

"Tomorrow…" the French conductor said thoughfully.

"Oh,that reminds me, I forgot about the concert, but it's okay I already fix all the things needed for tomorrow" Hamai Misa said to the French conductor who thanked her for her generosity.

"So how's the practice?"

Len cleared his throat."Actually we're going to practice _now_, so please excuse us" he stood ,bowed then motioned Kahoko to follow. He doesn't like how they were getting back together, like they were forcing her..

Kahoko smiled awkwardly to them."Excuse me Uncle, practice time.." then walked out of the room too.

As the two were out of the room, they heard..

"Don't forget the engagement party, when will it be held? And where?"

'_Darn!'_

"I have an idea!"

* * *

_Screech!_

"S-Sorry!"

Len sighed. Your persistent wrong motivation will lead us nowhere so focus" he said gruffly as he studied her in the corner of his eye.

"Yes, it won't happen again"

'_I wonder.._'

They repeated playing until..

_Screech!_

* * *

"Mai, can I borrow your fan,the one you just brought, I'm sweating here" Kahoko said as soon as she open the door of their dressing room.

Mai laughed. "Kaho-chan,it's so cold here,no need for that fan, besides the air conditioner is on for crying out loud!"

"Ano.. it's just that I feel nervous" Kahoko fidgeted on her black and white dress.

"Duh, shouldn't you be looking too pale and very cold when you feel nervous? Anyway Misa-san said there's another girl occupying this room with us." Mai said as she plopped down on a chair.

"I wonder who will that girl be?...and what does the 'us' mean? Don't tell me you're going to play an instrument?! I haven't seen you with one.." Kahoko said as she looked at Mai suspiciously.

Mai was now dumbstrucked. "WHa-What?! Me? Playing?! Are you mad? I don't even know how to play a piece in the piano, I just came here to shoot some pictures of you and that Tsukimori guy!" Mai's eyes widened then clasped her hand over her mouth.

Smirking, Kahoko thought so. She knows that Nami had contracted Mai to get pictures of her with Len especially that Nami was still addicted to the Violin Romance. "Then you'll give it to Nami,right? Busted!"

Blushing from embarrassment, Mai went to the door." Kaho-chan,I'll just chack the other dressing rooms, 'kay? Bye" then was out of sight as she closed the door.

Kahoko shaked her head while smiling, _'maybe Nami and Mai were siblings…_' she thought.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door opened.

Enter, a timid looking girl with short green hair and teal eyes.

"Konnichiwa, Kaho-sempai"

"Fuyuumi-chan!!"

* * *

"Now now, Tsukimori-kun, we're not finished yet"

"Amou-san,would you just leave me alone? Staying with you here in the hallway isn't something that I would like to stay for the moment." Len said as he continues to walk to his dressing room.

But Nami _outwalk _him.

Standing in front of him, with a pen and a small notebook, "Na-uh,not until you answer all of my questions.." she scanned her notes.. "well they weren't a lot"

"I don't have time to answer your questions so please excuse me" Len,as calm as ever, continued walking.

"Don't you worry Tsukimori-kun! We'll still met later after the concert then at your after-concert party and I might as well talk to Kahoko about something… between the two of you."

Len stopped. Voluntarily.

"Ganbatte ne!" she sped away.

But another comes…

"Hey move it! You're blocking the walkway." A deep voice that Len always hated said. He turned around.

"If it wasn't the piano boy.."

"What did you say ice cube?"

"Tsukimori! It's you!!"

**HUG.**

Len stiffened. A man hugged him.

"HIhara ,realease him, he can't breathe" Len heard a man tap Hihara's back.

Kazuki Hihara released him while scratching the back of his head. "Ehehe sorry about that Tsukimori-kun,it's just that I missed everyone from the Concours, don't worry I gave the same treatment with Tsuchi!!

"Hey don't say that! And stop calling me Tsuchi!!"

The four guys entered the room.

"Anyway, Yunoki-sempai, Hihara-sempai, why are you here?" Len asked. 'Maybe mother asked them to—'

"We're here to perform"

"How slow of you Tsukimori, I should have thought much lesser of your highness." Ryoutarou snapped.

"Why you-!!"

_Tok tok tok._

"I'll get it" Azuma volunteered while the two ceased their fight with a glaring contest.

"Sempai… nice to see you again" a soft voice was heard from the doorstep.

A smile crept on Azuma's princely face. "Nice to see you too, Shimizu-kun."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_OMG!! I DID IT!! I CAME BACK!!! Now don't be angry, I tried my best to update you know,even though it's short, but please be patient maybe by then I'll post the next chapter, school is a big burden. I apologize for the late update and for the wrong typos,kind of in a rush.. hehehe_


End file.
